vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Карликовый муравьед
| wikispecies = Cyclopes didactylus | commons = Category:Cyclopes didactylus | itis = 624910 | ncbi = 84074 | section name = Подвиды | section text = * C. d. catellus * C. d. dorsalis * C. d. eva * C. d. ida * C. d. melini] * C. d. mexicanus }} Карликовый или шёлковый муравьед (Cyclopes didactylus) - биологический вид из семейства муравьедов обитающий в Центральной и Южной Америке. Его ареал простирается от юга Мексики на севере и до Бразилии и, возможно, Парагвая на юге. Карликовый муравьед является единственным представителем рода Cyclopes. На местном наречии его называют Мико дорадо. Внешний вид Как следует из названия, карликовый муравьед является самым маленьким представителем семейства муравьедов, при длине 36-45 сантиметров (16-20 см длина тела, 18 см длина хвоста) и весе до 400 грамм. Окрас шерсти муравьеда коричневый, с золотистым отливом, подошвы лап и кончик носа — красные. Мордочка муравьеда заканчивается коротким хоботком, приспособленным к поеданию насекомых. Подобно прочим представителям семейства муравьедов, у карликового муравьеда нет зубов, но зато у него есть длинный и липкий язык, снабженный мощной мускулатурой. Карликовый муравьед обладает цепким, голым на конце хвостом, помогающим ему в передвижении по ветвям деревьев. На каждой передней лапе муравьеда по четыре пальца, второй и третий из которых заканчиваются увеличенным когтем. На задних лапах муравьеда по пять пальцев без увеличенных когтей. Температура тела колеблется от 27,8 до 31,3 °C. Генетически карликовый муравьед отличается от прочих представителей семейства муравьедов тем, что он обладает 64 хромосомами. Подвиды Cyclopes didactylus catellus, Томас, 1928 Cyclopes didactylus dorsalis, Грей, 1865 Cyclopes didactylus eva, Томас, 1902 Cyclopes didactylus ida, Томас, 1900 Cyclopes didactylus melini, Льёнберг, 1928 Cyclopes didactylus mexicanus Холлистер, 1914 Образ жизни thumb|left|Карликовый муравьед на ветке Карликовый муравьед ведёт преимущественно ночной образ жизни. Предпочитает тропические, многоуровневые леса, где он может передвигаться с места на место, не покидая ветвей деревьев, где он чувствует себя в максимальной безопасности. Уровень плотности населения муравьедов в некоторых районах может достигать 0.77 особей/га. Площадь территории самок, как правило, меньше площади территории самцов. Карликовый муравьед является дтаточно медлительным животным. Основной пищей ему служат муравьи (по различным наблюдениям карликовый муравьед потребляет от 100 до 8000 муравьёв в день). Дополнительной пищей ему могут служить другие насекомые, как то: термиты и мелкие жучки. Поскольку, как было сказано выше, у муравьеда нет зубов, неразжеванные насекомые перетираются мускулистыми ороговевшими стенками желудка. Дефекация происходит примерно раз в день. Исследованные фрагменты кала муравьеда включали в себя большое количество хитиновых частиц (составляющих экзоскелет насекомых). Это наблюдение свидетельствует в пользу того, что карликовый муравьед не вырабатывает ферменты, способные разлагать хитин (как, например, хитиназа или хитибиаза), которые были обнаружены у насекомоядных летучих мышей. thumb|right|Карликовый муравьед на охоте Карликовые муравьеды являются одиночными животными и не формируют стай. Самка муравьеда рожает обычно одного детёныша, который проводит свои первые дни в «гнезде» из сухих листьев, которое самка муравьеда строит в дупле дерева. Беременность самки муравьеда длится от 120 до 150 дней. Оба родителя участвуют в воспитании малыша и посменно носят подросшего детеныша на спине. Малыш муравьеда питается полупереваренными насекомыми, которые отрыгиваются ему родителями. thumb|150px|left|Карликовый муравьед готов отразить нападение врага Некоторые авторы предполагают, что карликовый муравьед обитает обычно в silk cotton trees (рода Ceiba). Схожесть его окраса с волокнами семенных коробочек этого дерева позволяет муравьеду использовать эти деревья в качестве камуфляжа, который делает его незаметным для основных хищников — ястреба и harpy eagle. Карликого муравьеда трудно обнаружить в лесу днём. Ночью же муравьед перебирается по лианам с дерева на дерево и может быть более доступен наблюдению. Как и прочие муравьеды, ощущая угрозу, карликовый муравьед становится в защитную стойку. Он становится на задние лапы, держа передние лапы перед лицом. В этой позиции муравьед может ударить своими острыми когтями любого, кто осмелится подойти слишком близко. Карликовый муравьед в литературе Поведение и повадки карликого муравьеда описаны в книге Джеральда Даррелла «Новый Ной» (Gerald Durrell, «The New Noah»). Литература # Chiarello et al,2006 — Cyclopes didactylus. Database entry includes justification for why this species is of least concern # Louise H. Emmons and Francois Feer, 1997 — Neotropical Rainforest Mammals, A Field Guide. # John F Eisenberg, Kent H Redford , 2000 — Mammals of the Neotropics: Ecuador, Bolivia, Brazil # Best, RC; Harada, AY, 1985 — Food habits of the silky anteater (Cyclopes didactylus) in the central Amazon. Journal of Mammalogy 66(4). # Schober, M. 1999. «Cyclopes didactylus» (On-line), Animal Diversity Web. Accessed May 21, 2007 at. # Gerald Durrell, «The New Noah», published by William Collins Sons & Co. Ltd, 1955 Ссылки * Фотографии карликового муравьеда в интернете: 1, 2, 3 * Карта ареала карликого муравьеда (Natureserve.org) * Карликовый муравьед — видеосьёмка * Дарвиновский музей Категория:Неполнозубые Категория:Млекопитающие Северной Америки Категория:Млекопитающие Южной Америки Категория:Животные, описанные в 1758 году